herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eric (Barbie)
King Eric, also known as The Nutcracker and Prince Eric, is the deuteragonist in Barbie in the Nutcracker. He is a victim of the Mouse King's magic until Clara saves him and Parthenia. He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. Biography Prince Eric did not always make the best choice, so when his father, the king of Parthenia, died has left his throne and golden scepter to Mouse King, one of the king's servants. He didn't think Eric was ready to become a king, but unfortunately, Mouse King was not trustworthy and turned Eric into a Nutcracker doll. In addition to be the Nutcracker, Eric made a more sensible choice and tried to defend himself when Major Mint revealed his feelings about him: Eric was irresponsible. Before the disappearance, Eric and Captain Candy were good friends, so when he found that Eric was still alive, the captain was very curious. None of Eric's people realized that Eric had become a nutcracker, but Clara soon realized it. Although he told her that by looking for the princess of Sugar Plum, and with her help, the end of the evil rule of Mouse King, this is the way he redeemed himself. He felt that Princess Sugar Plum was the only way to restore the happiness of his kingdom ("I owe them," he told Clara). When Clara kissed him while being hurt by Mouse King, and Mouse King was said to have been defeated, she became a Princess of Sugar Plum, which turned the Nutcracker, Parthenia and the Parthenian locals back to normal (just like Mouse King likes it. If they are not satisfied, he turns his object into a stone statue). While Eric was forgiven and danced with Clara. They shared another kiss, but when Clara's locket was slid by Mouse King, their happiness was taken away and they went on strike again. He was then defeated with the help of a young snow fairy who made a snowball for Peppermint Girl and threw it at Pimm and Mouse King. Its is unknown what his fate is after that, but Eric was dismayed by Clara finally grows up to love each other, Eric is frustrated. His last words to her were that he loved her, but she had already left before he say them all. When Clara woke up after Mouse King opened her locket, she is very depressed because she felt that everything that happened in her dreams was real. She tried to talk about this status with her family, but they thought she was just stupid. Suddenly, Aunt Elizabeth came in with an "old friend" who was Eric. But he kissed Clara's hand and worried about his grandfather (he said they were too familiar with each other), and Eric asked Clara to dance. She replied that she can't say no to the king and confirmed that he is the real Eric. At the invitation of Aunt Elizabeth, the two dance and Eric should stay for dinner. However, when Barbie's story ended, it was not clear what happened between the two after they are dance. Trivia *The Nutcracker is also seen at the first episode of Netflix's Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures series, used by Roberts family's neighbours. Navigation Category:Male Category:Monarchs Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Cursed Category:Orphans Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Poor Category:Dreaded Category:Scapegoat Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Casanova Category:Toyline Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Military Category:Feminists Category:Teenagers Category:Master Orator Category:Famous Category:Monster Slayers Category:Nurturer Category:Aristocrats Category:Titular Category:Bond Protector Category:Mutated Category:Chaste Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Thrill-Seekers